The present invention is directed generally to a prefabricated distributor boot assembly for an automotive ignition cable and more particularly to a distributor boot assembly which can be quickly and easily installed onto the end of an ignition cable in a manner to provide a reliable mechanical and electrical connection thereto.
The need for the present invention is apparent upon reviewing the history of automotive ignition wires. Between 1920 and 1957, mechanics generally fabricated their own ignition wires by cutting a lead from a roll of wire and fastening terminals on the opposite ends and placing boots over the terminals. A five-step process was involved: cutting the wire, stripping th wire, folding the conductor back, attaching the terminal, and pulling the boot over the terminal.
Between 1957 and 1975, federal regulations began to require radio static suppression. The inner conductor of ignition wires were changed to graphite impregnated string, thereby making field stripping hazardous because of possible damage to the fragile inner conductor.
During this time between 1957 and 1975, the custom spark plug wire set became the mode of the replacement parts business. The custom set is a set of spark plug wires which are precut and terminated in the factory of its origin and ultimately installed by the mechanic or retail purchaser. The custom set requires no tool or labor on the part of the installer to fit to the proper engine size.
In the early 1970's, under hood temperatures were increasing dramatically because of the introduction of pollution control devices. As temperatures increased, former jacketing on spark plug wires became less effective. Silicone was substituted for hypalon because of its higher temperature ranges. Electronics were becoming more important for the same reasons. In 1975, electronic high energy ignition systems became the industry standard. The evolution of electronics increased voltage in the ignition system to 35,000 volts. Formerly, 7 mm jacketing on ignition wires was satisfactory in containing the voltage surging through the spark plug wires but another millimeter of insulation was added to contain the high voltage of the new system.
This added millimeter of insulation and changes in the termination of spark plug wires nearly demanded a factory terminated distributor terminal and boot. Since the termination of the distributor end became even more complex, the practice of many mechanics and do-it-yourselfers of using universal spark plug wire sets was practically eliminated. A universal spark plug wire set is a set of spark plug wires which has a factory terminated spark plug end and requires that the purchaser cut, strip, fold and terminate the distributor end. This procedure requires knowledge and special tools.
Currently, there are more than 1600 years, makes and models of automobiles and trucks on our roads. This requires production and inventory of more than 150 custom spark plug wire sets to meet 90% coverage of automobiles and trucks in service today. Hence there is a parts proliferation. With constantly changing design and performance characteristics of engines, a virtual parts explosion is being experienced. By 1985, the cost of inventory and the number of spark plug wire sets required to meet supply and demand will have nearly doubled.
Accordingly, a principal object of the invention is to provide an improved ignition cable connector.
Another object is to provide an ignition cable connector which may be readily installed by even an inexperienced operator to achieve a reliable mechanical and electrical connection between the connector and cable.
Another object is to provide an improved ignition cable connector which may be installed without special tools.
Another object is to provide an ignition cable connector which will enable the use of universal spark plug wire sets for modern high energy systems.
Finally, a further object is to provide an ignition cable connector which is simple and rugged in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and efficient in operation.